Yusuke's Realization
by Sagi-chan
Summary: A brief moment in time when Yusuke learns there might be more to his two demon friends then he thought. A part of the Tossed and Found universe. [one-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Damn it, I could own the entire universe and still not have the legal rights to say that YYH is mine. ***wails***

**AN** this is for **_Kuroi_**, because she wanted me to write the scene in which _Tossed and Found_ became a _real_ plot bunny. I was sitting in CSR today, minding my own business when suddenly; the plot bunny attacked me and demanded that I write this. I actually wasn't going to but I was bored, and decided _"what the hell, why not?"_ So, here it is.

**By the way:** **_Kuroi_** is also the one writing the **sequel** to _Tossed and Found_. If somebody wants to check that out, it's in my _favorite stories_ list.

**Title**: Yusuke's Realization. AKA: WTF?!

**Summary**: brief moment of time where Yusuke learns there might be more to his two demon friends then he thought. A part of the _Tossed and Found_ universe.

_Okay, note to self: stop asking stupid questions! _

Yusuke Urameshi had just asked a very stupid question and was now suffering the consequences. He was being forced to hold up a very annoying, but more importantly very _heavy_ dropping ceiling. He could hear Kuwabara and Hiei fighting in somewhere behind him and focused on their words.

_Bad idea, Yusuke, very bad idea._

"Here's an idea – let's all shut up and try to think of a way to get out of here!" He shouted, trying to get his voice above those of his bickering team members. Jeeze, they were like five year olds!

His suggestion was quickly shot down to hell because Kuwabara and Hiei once again began bickering.

In a sudden burst of trust, Yusuke got Hiei's attention and he sent the small thief able to run at unheard of speeds on his merry way in hopes that he would feel up to saving this lives. And much to his amazement, Hiei did save their lives.

"He really came thro—HIEI!" Yusuke's voice of astonished happiness quickly changed to panicked fear.

**_"MY BABY!" _**Kurama screamed from behind him, moving in a red blur to where Hiei had just been crushed by a boulder.

Ignoring the psychotic red-headed Youko turned human's scream, Yusuke rushed forwards as well with frantic hope that his team mate way actually and almost impossibly alive. Of course, if Hiei was alive, he was probably in a lot of pain – considering he had just been crushed by a large boulder.

What he saw was more surprising and frightening than just knowing Hiei was alive and in pain.

Because there, on top of the boulder was Hiei, but Kurama was also on the boulder. He seemed to be cradling the smaller demon in his arms like a baby. It also sounded like he was cooing under his breath, which was just downright weird.

Yusuke blinked and Kurama was suddenly just behind him. And Hiei was now shouting up at the giant eye ball with wings something about mercy.

"Eh..." Yusuke asked with a sweatdrop, "Were you just..?"

Kurama blinked at him, a little blush staining his cheeks, though he wore an innocent smile as well. "I was behind you the whole time."

Yusuke shrugged and opted for instantly forgetting the scene he had just seen. He also decided that now would be a good moment to try and get on Hiei's good side, so that the demon wouldn't kill him in his sleep or something.

Later, while Yusuke was fighting with both Botan on the communicator, and Kuwabara who was trying to steal said communicator, he distinctly heard Hiei say:

"You need to learn to hold you tongue, Mama."

"_Oh, Hi-chan!_ You're so _paranoid_! It's no _wonder_ people run screaming when you appear randomly in front of them on the sidewalk!"

**_"Maaaamaaaa...!"_**

The long drawn out sound actually managed to scare Yusuke and he promptly turned his attention back to Botan.

**AN** so there you have it, the whole story of Tossed and Found came from that one episode. That one scene, in which I could clearly see Kurama screaming: **_"MY BABY!!!"_**

But, you probably don't really care about what I have to say so I'll just ask for my dozen or so reviews and be done with it.

_And yeah, that purple button just down there? ***points* **that's how you leave a review. ^__^ Hint, hint?_

**.**


End file.
